miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Combat
''' '''Combat in Miitopia occurs when encountering enemies while exploring an area and is done in a turn-based RPG style, with each teammate and monster taking at least one action per round. The order of action is determined by each Mii and monster's speed. The kind of action a Mii can use depends on their Jobs and Personalities. Each monster can use different actions as well depending on their type. Actions can range from using regular attacks, skills (which cost MP), using items and activating Personality Quirks which can affect certain actions. Main Menu It displays all the party member's name, snacks, level, current HP, and current MP at the top of the bottom screen. * Start!: Shown exclusively at the very beginning of the battle, this is rather self-explanatory. * Autobattle: Check the box if you would rather have the CPU command your main character as it does every other character. Does not appear if your main character is not present. * Safe Spot: It is the space behind your 4-Mii party that can help a Mii with a status ailment recuperate faster or heal up HP & MP over time. Unfortunately, the max capacity is 1 Mii, and they cannot act in combat. Make sure to remove the Mii from the back once they are deemed fit for battle, or they may stay there for the duration of the fight, if their allies are not defeated. * Sprinkles: These are direct interventions by the player. They can be used for restoring HP and MP, resurrecting a fallen ally, causing an ally to go wild, or shielding an ally from a single attack. * Run!: Not only does the party flee from combat, but also the entire level altogether. The EXP, money, and drops gained during the level are kept. This option is greyed out and unusable during boss battles. Leading Mii's menu Like the Main Menu, it displays the party's current status and the Autobattle / Safe Spot / Sprinkles / Run! buttons, just on the protagonist's turn. * Attack: Default physical attack. Those that hit all foes progressively weaken from right to left. > Lend a Hand (I-III): It applies all participating allies' default attacks atop the current Mii's turn. > Pincer (I-III): A monster will be attacked by a Mii with a frontal swing of a weapon, while getting flanked and assaulted by participating allies. Transforms default attacks that hit All Foes into Single Target. >Oops!: A quirk belonging to the Airheaded personality. Allows a default skill to drop an enemy's guard, at the cost of being unable to select which enemy, and transforming default attacks that hit all foes into single target. * Skills/Magic: All the Mii's class skills are accessed here. * Snacks: Up to 2 HP Bananas and an MP Candy are stashed here. Gallery Opening battle screen with shrooms.jpg|The opening screen of a battle showing two Smileshrooms in Strange Grove. Player's turn.jpg|The screen shown during the player's turn. Reward screen.jpg|The reward screen shown after winning a battle. Fiends Attack.JPG|An example of an enemy attacking Fighting Gold Travelers Friend Golem.png|An example of two enemies in Peculia. Quotes During battle: * "Time to act!" - when the player is choosing their action. * "name's turn!" ''- when a Mii is making their action. * ''"Pincer!" - when activating the relationship skill Pincer. * "I'll help!" - when activating the relationship skill Lend a Hand. * "name lends a hand" ''- when one mii activates the relationship skill Lend a Hand or Pincer. * ''"Other team members lend a hand!"- ''when more than one teammate activates the relationship skill Lend a Hand or Pincer. * ''"Showing off for Off target!" - when activating the relationship skill Show Off. * "Attack mistake!" - when activating the Airheaded personality quirk: Oops! * "Enemy's guard dropped!" - when an enemy is hit by an Oops! quirk attack. * "Nimbly dodged." ''-when activating the Cool personality quirk: Avoid. * ''"Aim for the weak point!" ''-when activating the Cool personality quirk: Pressure Point. * "name is unusually focused!" ''-when activating the Laidback personality quirk: Get Serious.'' '' * "name is conserving MP." ''-when activating the Laidback personality quirk: Slack Off. '''After battle victory:' * “What a breeze!” * “I think we won.” * “Yippee!” * “That was pretty grueling...” * “Whew!” * "Victory!" * “Over already?” * "Still in one piece!" * "Nice!" -'' reward screen text * ''"Nailed it!" '' * ''"We won!" * "That's that!" * "I could go a few more rounds." After battle defeat * "Did we have enough snacks?" * "You win some, you lose some." * "Harsh!" Category:Miitopia Category:Game Mechanics